


Время сева

by Tersie



Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ben Is A Big Slut, Ben Uses Humor To Hide His Angst, Blackmail, Canon Universe, Cocky Douchebag Ben, Dark, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force suppression, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Smuggler Ben Solo, uhhhh, with a mean streak, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Когда Первый орден прибывал шерстить Джакку в поисках экзотических красоток, чтобы сбыть их подороже, Рей удавалось успешно прятаться — пока ее не заметил Бен Соло.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Бен Соло/Рей, Кайло Рен/Рей
Series: Berries and Lilac Flowers <3 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674004
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sowing Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790392) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> По заявке от Lina_Light.

— Но… Но ради этой груды металла я работал целый день!

К обменной лавке Ункара Платта выстроилась огромная очередь, пока некий инородец горячо спорил с кролутом, будто имел какие-то шансы _одержать верх_. День выдался жаркий, впрочем, как обычно, и Рей грезила о том, как бы поскорее вернуться домой и вознаградить себя за труды заслуженным пайком. Тот тип, вопреки ее мечтам, не унимался, раздражая всех, застрявших в очереди, и, главное, самого Ункара.

Рей, стоявшая оперевшись на посох, вздохнула, глядя, как к недовольному подходят два мордоворота и утаскивают его прочь, без добычи и без пайков. Она отвела взгляд, так как знала, куда его тащат и что его ждет. Домой и спать — вот чего ей больше всего хотелось. Днище выпотрошенного корабля до сих пор торчало у нее перед глазами. Зато добыча тянула на целый паек.

Она потерла нос, стирая песчинки, и оглянулась на толпу, собравшуюся под торговым тентом. На рынке сегодня было многолюдно. Явился даже забрак — эта раса редко заглядывала на Джакку — с большими жуткими клыками и глубоко посаженными глазами. Рей выдохнула и тороплива шагнула вслед за стоявшим перед ней родианцем, как только застопорившаяся очередь пришла в движение. На таких, как этот забрак, лишний раз лучше не пялиться.

В общем-то это был ничем не примечательный день, совершенно не отличавшийся от всех прочих дней на Джакку. В пустынях ничего не меняется.

— Эй. Слышишь?

Прижавшись виском к посоху, Рей вскинула брови — родианец придвинулся к ней. Хорошо бы, чтобы он — ради собственного блага — не попробовал втюхать ей спайс.

— Что такое? — спросила она.

И уперлась взглядом в его большие выпуклые глаза.

— Сегодня грядет жатва. Сюда летит Первый орден.

Подумаешь, событие. Ну, прочешут они деревни, захватят пару-другую тви’лечек — которые и так уже редкость на Джакку… Рабы-люди или родианцы никому не нужны. Тви’леки красивые, их берут в качестве любимцев-экзотов. За них хатты всегда готовы раскошелиться.

— В моем случае беспокоиться не о чем, — отозвалась Рей, хотя и почувствовала легкий укол тоски. Она скользнула глазами по рынку. Да, пора домой. Никто не станет рыскать среди дюн в поисках экзотической добычи.

Родианец пожал плечами:

— Мое дело предупредить. Ункар за это получает на лапу.

Разумеется, получает. А то Рей не знала.

Наконец подошла ее очередь, Рей приблизилась к стойке и крепче сжала посох в ладони. На самом деле она никогда не нарывалась на штурмовиков, потому что убегала еще до того, как они прилетали со своими командирами. Она предпочитала не искушать судьбу.

Впрочем, вряд ли кто-то наварился бы на ее похищении. Человеческих женщин в галактике полно, и среди них предостаточно экземпляров красивее, чем она… Более здоровых, не измазанных в грязи и песке. Красть на продажу девчонку с Джакку попросту глупо.

И все-таки Рей в ожидании своей очереди напряженно следила за обстановкой на рынке — из опасения, что кто-нибудь подкрадется и собьет ее с ног, не оставив шанса постоять за себя. По спине побежали мурашки, под ложечкой появилась странная тяжесть, сработало шестое чувство, никогда ее не подводившее…

И тогда над пустыней разнесся глухой рев.

Инородцы и люди — все, кто был на рынке, кинулись врассыпную, и Рей последовала их примеру. Запихнув свое добро в сумку, с бешено колотящимся сердцем, она помчалась к своему спидеру на краю рынка. Корабли — а их было несколько — уже приземлялись, неестественно быстро, и до слуха Рей доносились крики и визг. Рей драпала со всех ног — ее не заберут отсюда, только не сейчас!.. И уж точно она не позволит, чтобы ее продали какому-то грязному, мерзкому _хатту_!

В воздух от множества топочущих ног поднимались целые тучи песка, когда Рей наконец-то добралась до спидера. Она оглянулась на хаос, творящийся на рынке, и дрожащими пальцами привязала к спидеру сумку. Она смоется отсюда, прежде чем кто-нибудь пронюхает, что она вообще была здесь.

Но внутри ее сжимало нехорошее предчувствие — необъяснимое чутье, всегда предупреждавшее об опасностях, подозрительных встречных и плохой погоде. Внезапно в рассеявшемся облаке песка возникла высокая фигура, и Рей, помедлив, прищурилась. Это зрелище непонятным образом вынудило ее оставаться на месте. Словно ей вдруг стало необходимо замереть как вкопанной и рассмотреть, кто это.

Рослый мужчина. Самый настоящий человек. Он наблюдал, как поодаль какой-то штурмовик загоняет зеленокожую тви’леку, и, оглянувшись на кого-то, засмеялся и кивнул. У него были подстриженные черные волосы, прикрывавшие уши, руками он упирался в бока. Он следил, как несчастную жертву волокут через рынок, и улыбался, что-то невозмутимо жуя.

Мужчина размял шею и закрыл на миг глаза. Потом открыл, уставившись в небо, а затем его взгляд опустился на Рей.

— Дерьмо! — вырвалось у нее.

Она вскочила на спидер и завела движок. Нет, ее не догонят, если она усвистит в пустыню — никто не станет тратить топливо на такую, как она!

Но спидер заглох. Выругавшись, Рей испуганно обернулась и увидела, что незнакомец с самодовольной ухмылкой на бледном лице направляется к ней! Она рефлекторно попыталась завести спидер, но тот вообще ни на что не реагировал. Почему?!

Незнакомец громко свистнул, будто подзывая собаку.

— Куда собралась?

В ужасе Рей плюнула на спидер и ринулась к дюнам, бросив сумку с добычей — плодами тяжких дневных трудов. _Проклятье_!..

Бежать по рыхлому, проваливающемуся под ногами песку было нелегко, но страх придавал Рей сил, поэтому она почти не замечала, как выдыхается. Легкие горели, сердце громко стучало, на лбу выступили бисеринки пота — но она не позволяла себе замедлиться. Преследователь огромен и тяжел. Она убежит, а он рано или поздно устанет или заблудится!

Но, рискнув оглянуться, она увидела, что он нагоняет ее. Рей распахнула глаза, уже прикидывая: вступить в драку или постараться убежать подальше?

Резко остановившись, Рей воспользовалась моментом, развернувшись и обрушив посох на голову преследователя. Но мужчина поймал конец посоха и, повернув запястье, перехватил инициативу, дернув Рей на себя. Погоня и нападение, казалось, ничуть его не расстроили. Он выглядел весьма молодо, и ему, похоже, доставлял удовольствие ошарашенный вид Рей.

Она сцепила зубы. Он играючи тянул посох одной рукой, в то время как она впилась в свой конец двумя. Мужчина был силен и пользовался этим. Может, ей все-таки стоило снова попытаться сбежать?..

— Я всего лишь хотел узнать, куда ты направляешься, — ухмыльнулся он и поднял брови, рассматривая ее с высоты своего роста и продолжая что-то жевать. — Ты живешь здесь, на Джакку?

Рей слегка поддалась ему, усыпляя бдительность, и извернулась, отчаянно сжимая посох, чтобы вырвать его из хватки противника. Мужчина начал разворачиваться, но она была меньше и быстрее, поэтому саданула ему по голеням, сбив с ног. Он вскрикнул, и его туша тяжело рухнула наземь, вздыбив кучу песка, как положено таким здоровенным мужикам!

Для пущей острастки Рей пнула его и припустила дальше в пустыню. Опасность все еще была близка.

Срывая дыхание, дрожа от испуга, она взобралась на соседнюю дюну. До дома было еще далеко. Она сделала один шаг, и тут живот мучительно скрутило — что-то вонзилось в ноги и поползло вверх. Что-то ползло по ней!

Рей глянула вниз, но ничего не обнаружила. Дыхание перехватило, она попыталась шагнуть вперед, но тело ей не подчинялось, словно оцепенев. Выругавшись с досады, она всадила посох в песок, пытаясь хотя бы подтянуться! Что вообще происходит?! _Что это такое_?!

— Что?! — Рей задышала чаще, оцепенение переползло на руки, заставив их прижаться к бокам. Посох с глухим стуком упал на песок.

Язык стал тяжелым и неповоротливым. Рей открыла рот, чтобы закричать, но из горла не вырвалось ни звука. Ей оставалось только лихорадочно водить глазами из стороны в сторону, пока она не услышала преследователя, который медленно взбирался на дюну где-то позади нее.

Что-то незримое скручивалось, отравленное злыми миазмами. Что-то было не так! Рей чувствовала это нутром. Здесь ворочалось нечто _злое_.

Тяжелые шаги по песку приближались. Мужчина застонал, а потом легкомысленно рассмеялся, будто погоня показалась ему забавной _шуткой_. В душе Рей всколыхнулась ярость, когда он, неторопливо обойдя ее парализованное тело, наконец, остановился перед ней.

На нем была белая рубашка с расстегнутым воротником и черный жилет поверх, а на бедре висела кобура с бластером и какое-то незнакомое Рей оружие, напоминавшее странную дубинку. Облизав губы, преследователь улыбнулся и взъерошил черные волосы, чтобы стряхнуть песок. Рей вытаращилась на него — у нее руки чесались врезать ему! Он жульничал! Она честно побила его за дело, а он непонятной магией заставил ее застыть в воздухе!

— Ага, знаю, — пожал плечами он, продолжая отряхивать темно-синие штаны. — А ты шустрая. Юркая маленькая мышка.

Рей сузила глаза.

Мужчина цокнул языком, повернувшись вполоборота, чтобы обозреть безлюдные дюны, а затем снял с ремня пару ограничителей, которые и раскрыл со щелчком. У Рей похолодело в груди.

— Меня звать Бен, — пояснил он и вытянул ее руки вперед. У него были шершавые ладони. Он заглянул ей в глаза: — Почувствовал здесь что-то странное и _думаю_ … — Ограничители защелкнулись. — Это была ты. Ты можешь объяснить, почему я нашел чувствительную к Силе девчонку на Джакку?

Язык Рей оттаял, но вместо того, чтобы молить о пощаде, она накинулась на противника.

— А ну, освободи меня и дерись как мужик! — прошипела она. Страх подпитывал адреналин. — Я тебе наваляю голыми руками!

— Нет… пожалуй, не выйдет.

Бен погладил ее по щекам, чтобы стереть песок, и, схватив за подбородок, повернул ей голову так, будто оценивал породистую скотину. Рей зарычала, но опять не смогла и пальцем шевельнуть, вынужденная терпеть, как он вздергивает ее лицо, как оттягивает ей челюсть большим пальцем и заглядывает в рот. Наконец Бен выпятил губы.

— Красивые зубы, — прокомментировал он, скорее размышляя вслух, чем обращаясь к ней. Он отряхнул песок с ее волос и начал медленно обходить ее. — Тощая. Дети есть?

— Нет! — огрызнулась Рей.

— Ладно… расслабься. Это просто вопрос.

Пальцы Бена прошлись по ее спине, и он, присвистнув, со смехом ласково сжал ее предплечье. К Рей никогда не прикасались настолько откровенно — и ей это не нравилось! Она скрипнула зубами.

Бен наклонился к ее волосам, втягивая носом воздух. Его пальцы соскользнули ей на ключицу и нырнули в ложбинку на груди, и Рей ощутила головокружение. Это происходит наяву!.. Ее вот-вот утащат на корабль, как других несчастных, и продадут хатту или другому отвратительному толстосуму, и она никогда — никогда — не дождется родителей!

— Ты отправишься к особенному покупателю, — негромко проговорил Бен. Ветер выл вокруг, но Рей слышала только низкий голос над ухом. — Впрочем, это необязательно случится сегодня. Мы можем подняться ко мне на корабль, где меня можно убедить притвориться, что мы никогда не встречались друг с другом.

Тошнота подкатила к горлу Рей. Она с трудом сглотнула неприятный комок и зажмурилась, от ужаса едва способная мыслить здраво.

Бен вздохнул. Он стиснул ее плечо, обрубая все шансы на побег, и надавил большим пальцем ей на горло, медленно растирая кожу.

— Или мы можем отправиться в ту кучу металлолома, где живешь ты. Тебе всего лишь надо будет смирно полежать на животике часок-другой, а потом я оставлю тебя в покое. До поры, — его пальцы сомкнулись крепче. — Я могу и вернуться, и тогда тебе придется предъявить мне новые аргументы.

— Катись в бездну! — прошипела Рей. Будто от рвоты, когда изнутри извергается что-то мерзкое, это само вырвалось наружу. — Прочь от меня.

Он демонстративно вздохнул, словно расстроенный тем, что она не купилась на его шантаж, и вдруг наклонился и одним быстрым движением перекинул ее через плечо. От неожиданности Рей сдавленно засипела — Бен хлопнул ее по заднице, толкнул ногой валявшийся посох, и тот покатился вниз по дюне.

— И даже не отсосешь? Это гораздо приятнее, чем то, что с тобой сделает Сноук. За малюсенькую услугу я отказываюсь от кучи кредиток, знаешь ли — делаю все, чтобы тебе не пришлось стать подопытной крысой.

— А просто отпустить меня ты не можешь?! — процедила она.

— Это плохо для бизнеса. Советую быть паинькой… — Бен помолчал в задумчивости, прежде чем снова шлепнуть ее по заднице. — Как тебя зовут?

Но Рей безмолвно покачивалась на его плече, глядя, как одинаковые дюны сливаются друг с другом. Она не заплачет. Он ничего от нее получит.

И имени ее никогда не узнает! Пусть катится в бездну!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Если это была Сила, то Рей не желала иметь с ней ничего общего.

Полностью парализованная, она беспомощно болталась на плече Бена весь обратный путь к рынку и потом, когда он шагал под тенью рыночного тента, мимо перевернутых палаток. Он упомянул, что она чувствительна к Силе, и сам сейчас использовал эту самую Силу, чтобы не дать Рей вырваться — что за _отвратительная_ штука!

От Силы несло чем-то _склизким_. Вокруг Бена вилось что-то темное — неестественное, гнусное, как нарыв, от которого хотелось поскорее избавиться, и Рей передернуло. Она зажмурилась. Шестое чувство, как всегда, нашептывающее ей, сейчас казалось проклятием.

Бен обошел старый фрахтовик, видавший лучшие деньки. Рядом, возле огромного черного корабля, выстроились штурмовики — в разинутое брюхо великана вели пленниц. Рей перевела взгляд на затылок Бена. Ее… ее поведут туда же?

— Эту я возьму с собой, — бросил он солдатам. — Сноук не хочет, чтобы Одаренные девочки смешивались с обычным грузом. — Он щелкнул жвачкой. — Где зеленая тви’лечка? На нее был спецзаказ!

Штурмовик с красным наплечником фыркнул, и Бен ухмыльнулся.

— Продадут _и так_ , — отозвался солдат. Звуки шагов вязли в песке. — Если только тебе не нужны разборки с Верховным лидером.

Бен хохотнул. Темные миазмы поползли отовсюду, и Рей в ужасе выдохнула, осознавая, что он ими управляет, — развернувшись, как змеи, они подняли головы и нанесли удар.

Штурмовик захрипел. Рей вздрогнула, когда он рухнул наземь — броня тошнотворно грохотнула, но товарищи по оружию предпочли шарахнуться в стороны от командира. Бен присвистнул, и Сила с яростью скрутилась, вырывая из горла упавшего штурмовика нечеловеческий крик.

Бен оттолкнул нерасторопных и непринужденно зашагал к черному кораблю. Штурмовик с красным наплечником, не шевелясь, лежал на песке.

— Прямо по курсу? — спросил Бен через плечо.

— Да… да, сэр!

Никто больше не смел возражать или мешать Бену, так что он беспрепятственно поднялся по трапу. Встречные замирали, склонив головы, а он совершенно игнорировал их, похлопывая Рей по заднице в такт одному ему ведомой мелодии. Рей кусала губы, противиться ему она не могла.

Так странно… Контрабандист — и использует Силу? Откуда ей взяться у обыкновенной мусорщицы? Такое подвластно лишь важным персонам вроде Люка Скайуокера или Дарта Вейдера.

Бен свернул за угол коридора, и они очутились перед дверью, которая вела в тесную камеру, где было очень холодно. Рей старалась не смотреть на трясущихся женщин, теснящихся по углам: около дюжины пленниц разных видов, среди них трое тви’лек. Наверное, Первый орден получил наводку и отправил за ними Бена.

Бен щелкнул пальцами:

— Ты, Зеленуха. Пойдешь со мной.

Тви’лека с кожей изумрудного цвета замотала головой, в панике озираясь, но другие пленницы отодвинулись от нее подальше. Слезы выступили у нее на глазах, она сжала плечи… Хотя тут у всех здесь на лицах застыл один и тот же страх.

— Пожалуйста… мои родители…

— Сюда, Зеленуха. Не испытывай мое терпение, оно и так на исходе.

Она расплакалась. Бен утомленно застонал и вытянул руку — Сила вновь пришла в движение.

Тви’леку вздернуло с пола и распрямило, как марионетку на веревочках. Бен поволок пленницу к двери — ее ноги едва касались ледяного дюрастила, — а остальные женщины плотнее прижались друг к дружке. Рей смотрела во все глаза — и завороженно, и обмирая от страха. Как он это делал?

Вытащив тви’леку в коридор, Бен швырнул ее на пол. Она неуклюже упала, всхлипывая и моля о пощаде, пока Бен закрывал замки на двери, но в ответ он лишь раздраженно фыркнул. Штурмовики не показывались, явно обходя место происшествия стороной.

— Понятно ведь выразился, не мельтешить! — Закончив, он стиснул ее лекку, заставив взвизгнуть от боли. — Давай ты не будешь пытаться вывести меня из себя второй раз. У нас есть парочка дней, прежде чем мы доберемся до покупателя, и я не хочу, чтобы ты приехала к нему в синяках.

— Я хочу домой!

Он встряхнул ее новым рывком Силы, и тви’леку, как тряпичную куклу, потащило следом за ними. Впереди прорезался солнечный свет, но Рей он показался самым тусклым, какой ей только доводилось видеть.

***

Изнутри старый фрахтовик был таким же обшарпанным, как снаружи. Бен без особых усилий запихнул тви’леку в какую-то каморку и пошел дальше, не обращая внимания на ее крики и на то, как она отчаянно замолотила по двери. Постукивая по обшивке, он нес Рей дальше.

Войдя в кабину, Бен сбросил Рей на кресло второго пилота, и она соскользнула вниз, все еще находясь во власти невидимых тисков. Но внезапно они разжались.

Она тут же схватилась за подлокотники и попыталась привстать. Бен и бровью не повел — Сила сковала ее ноги, и Рей повалилась лицом вниз. Падение вышибло воздух из легких, и она захрипела, открыв рот.

— Хочешь тусоваться с Зеленухой? — осведомился похититель, вводя какие-то команды на приборной панели. Моргнули огоньки. — Корабль тебе не покинуть.

— Это мы еще посмотрим!

Он хмыкнул и, не сдержавшись, разразился хохотом. Рей наблюдала, как он качает головой, щелкая переключателями и нажимая кнопки. Фрахтовик ожил, и вместе с этим к Рей пришло леденящее осознание реальности: вот, она улетает с Джакку. Но как же тогда родители найдут ее?

Бен опустился в кресло пилота и с неизменной ухмылкой повернулся к ней. Продолжая противно пощелкивать жвачкой, он положил длинные руки на подлокотники. Рей недобро смотрела на него.

— Раньше у тебя получалось когда-нибудь _применять_ Силу? — спросил он, наклонив голову набок и сдвинув темные брови.

— Нет. Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

— Да ладно. Она должна была проявиться — ты как маяк, — он раскрыл ладонь, изобразив гул сирены, чтобы дополнить картину. — Огромный яркий маяк.

Звучало как полнейшая чушь, но Рей промолчала, буравя его взглядом. «Пошел прочь».

Бен подпер подбородок ладонью и прищурился. Корабль задребезжал, начиная автоматический взлет в ярко-голубое небо.

— Как тебя зовут? — задал Бен новый вопрос.

— Не твое сарлачье дело.

Бен нарочито нахмурился:

— Это такая фамилия?

Рей помрачнела. «Вот гад».

Незримые путы ослабли, когда он отвернулся, чтобы стабилизировать корабль. Рей переместилась на четвереньки, не отрывая глаз от холодного пола, а затем кинула взгляд на коридор. Даже на этом ржавом корыте должны быть спасательные капсулы.

Может, удастся забрать с собой тви’леку. Оставлять ее тут, наедине с этим мерзавцем, бесчеловечно.

— Присаживайся, Не твое сарлачье дело. Давай поболтаем. Знаешь, со мной никто не хочет общаться! Я чувствую себя изгоем.

Рей снова покосилась на коридор, покусывая губы. Нужно подождать. Бену тоже необходимо когда-то спать.

Медленно поднявшись на ноги, она села в кресло второго пилота и сложила руки на груди, уставившись в иллюминатор. Лицо Бена осветила широкая улыбка. Мимо проносились звезды. Космос… Рей никогда не поднималась за пределы атмосферы планеты.

И не хотела. Сейчас она абсолютно не представляла, куда ее везут и что с ней будет.

— Итак, Не твое сарлачье…

— Я _Рей_! — не выдержала она. — Рей!

— Что ж, как-то быстро. Обычно приходится поработать языком, прежде чем бабы сдаются.

Тьфу! Рей подтянула ноги на кресло, не удостоив его даже взглядом. Пусть только попробует снова тронуть ее своими лапами, она надерет ему задницу!

— Ой, не дуйся! — Бен вновь одарил ее говноедской ухмылочкой. — Не будь такой букой.

— Ты меня _украл_!

— Похитил, если придерживаться правильной терминологии.

Рей подмывало врезать ему, но, несмотря на показушное «обаяние», она чувствовала, что под ним скрывается нечто темное. Настоящий Бен не ведал жалости. Она понимала это, просто глядя на его широко улыбающееся лицо.

Так что она осталась сидеть ровно, нахмурив брови так, что их свело. Ни разу в жизни с ней такого не случалось. Этот упырь по-настоящему ее бесил.

Бен взялся за рычаг, переводя управление на автопилот. Странный все-таки фрахтовик, раньше она не встречала его на Джакку, хотя знала почти все серии и модели, но этот… выглядел непонятно. Походил на бестолковую мешанину — всего понемногу.

Тем временем Бен опять повернулся к ней в кресле, заложив руки за голову. И продолжил жевать, пристально ее рассматривая. А затем подался вперед, неприлично широко расставив ноги.

— Значит… Рей, — он вскинул брови. — Пока мы коротаем время, почему бы тебе не поведать, как тебя занесло на Джакку? Ведь ты не просто так свалилась с неба. Даже с Одаренными такое случается редко.

Рей не отвела взгляд, стараясь дать ему понять, что не боится. Не боится.

— Родители оставили меня тут до поры, — сдержанно ответила она. — Скоро они вернутся.

— О, выходит, прячут тебя.

— …Наверное. Я не знаю.

Бен кивнул. Задумчиво обшарив темными глазами кабину, причмокнул жвачкой. Рей покосилась на необычную панель управления. Странная такая… Она пробовала разные летные симуляторы дома, но…

Бен выпрямил руки, поудобнее устраиваясь в кресле.

— Итак… — он втянул воздух сквозь зубы и поправил волосы. — Мне надлежит доставить тебя к Сноуку. Обычно в охоте за форсами приходится попотеть, но ты была такой _яркой_. Не понимаю, как я не почувствовал тебя раньше.

Рей не стала придумывать объяснения — какой смысл? Она столько пережила, выберется и из этой передряги.

— Боишься?

Он наблюдал за ней с интересом, и Рей в ответ помотала головой. Она не собиралась показывать свой страх, даже если он был. Не хотела стать посмешищем.

Бен побарабанил пальцами по подлокотнику. На корабле воцарилась неуютная тишина, прерываемая приглушенным эхом рыданий тви’леки, разносящимся по коридорам. Тяжелое, тревожное напряжение в кабине нарастало, и Рей сцепила большие пальцы. Нет, ей все равно не страшно.

— У тебя когда-нибудь был секс?

Резкий укол страха пробил трещину в спокойствии, которое ей удавалось сохранять до сих пор. Сердце гулко забилось, и Рей затеребила край накидки, чтобы избежать пронзительного взгляда Бена. Какой грубый и мерзкий вопрос!

— Не твое дело! — отрезала она.

Бен улыбнулся, подперев кулаком висок.

— Это мое дело — знать, продаю ли я слегка попользованный товар или что-то свеженькое из упаковки. — Он наклонился к ней и понизил голос: — Надеюсь, тебя пользовали _не слишком_.

— Катись в бездну.

— Никогда не тусила с мимопроезжавшим пареньком? Или девочкой? Инородцем? Я не осуждаю. Пришел к выводу, что у всех свои плюсы.

— Рада за тебя, — покраснела Рей.

Бен пощелкал жвачкой.

— Строго между нами, но после того, как щупальца одного типа побывали у меня в довольно необычных местах, я ни о чем не жалею. Может, у Сноука найдется какая-нибудь щупоголовая тварь, чтобы тебя обрюхатить.

…Что?

Рей потрясенно уставилась на него и тут же сообразила, что этого-то он и добивался.

— О да, — кивнул Бен с прежней улыбочкой, — у него целая программа спаривания таких, как ты, для создания личной армии Одаренных. Полученные детишки отбывают в лабораторию. Каким-то образом им удается стимулировать рост.

— Но почему… — Рей стиснула руки. — Почему просто не взять генетический материал?

С глубоким вздохом Бен пожал плечами и медленно крутанулся в кресле.

— Детишки с Силой быстро умирают, если не растут в брюхе матери. Выяснение этого обошлось Сноуку достаточно дорого, поэтому теперь он без затей отправляет вас, ребяток, делать то, что требуется, самостоятельно. Хех, на прошлой неделе видел, как забрак трахал вуки, и признаюсь тебе, это было то еще зрелище.

Он остановил кресло, снова оказавшись к Рей лицом, но на этот раз она не смогла скрыть испуг. Ее что, будут случать с каким-то существом, как племенную кобылу? Не спрашивая, хочет ли она такого. А она точно не хочет.

Бен улыбнулся еще шире.

— По сравнению с этой перспективкой элементарный отсос начинает казаться привлекательнее, а?

Рей проглотила комок в горле. Да… немного. Она сможет вернуться домой, на Джакку, и пусть время от времени Бен будет являться за платой — это лучше, чем то, что ждало ее впереди. Все что угодно будет лучше!

— …Разные виды не могут… скрещиваться, — выдавила Рей, стараясь успокоить себя и не заплакать.

— Ну… могут, вообще-то. Я порядком повидал всякой мутировавшей стремоты в галактике. И всегда люди почему-то. Не знаю, отчего нас так прет трахать ксеносов, — Бен постучал по подбородку и со смехом тряхнул головой. — Хотя нет, знаю. Щупальца.

— Отвези меня домой, — Рей не выдержала, отвернулась и посмотрела в коридор. — Просто… просто верни меня обратно.

— Успокойся, детка. Ничего страшного в этом нет, — Бен наблюдал за ней с садистской улыбкой. — Просто расслабишься, а оно само аккуратно скользнет тебе в задницу.

И тогда Рей поняла, что с нее хватит.

Она сорвалась с кресла и ринулась в коридор, а Бен — за ней. Он со смехом советовал ей притормозить, но Рей без оглядки бежала по скрипучему решетчатому полу. Бездна с ней, с тви’лекой. Справится как-нибудь сама.

Однако несуразный корабль был сущим лабиринтом, поэтому Рей быстро угодила в тупик. Попятившись, она развернулась и сразу наткнулась на Бена — он со вздохом остановился в паре шагов от нее.

— Я же пытаюсь помочь, — посетовал он, закатывая глаза, и шагнул к ней. Рей чуть не споткнулась. — Знала бы ты, какие их щупальца ненасытные. Мне обещали только подрочить… То есть я так обдолбался спайсом в тот день, что очнулся, когда щупальца уже были у меня во всех дырках. Из самого толстого они кончают, и _эта штука_ была прямо в моей заднице. От того оргазма я чуть не сдох, — Бен возвел глаза к потолку. — У меня есть имя того типа, но сейчас я пока не готов связывать себя долгосрочными обязательствами, понимаешь меня?

— Не приближайся! — прорычала Рей, сжимая кулаки. — Только попробуй!

По лицу Бена скользнула тень — он неторопливо передвигался в свете настенных ламп, сунув руки в карманы, и приближался, неумолимый, как песчаная буря. И по-прежнему улыбался.

— И что будет? — полюбопытствовал он. — Думаешь, сумеешь мне навалять? — Он вытянул руки, касаясь стен, а коридор все сужался и сужался, и вскоре тень Бена поднялась к потолку, заслонив свет. — Решила, что вырубишь меня и спрячешься?

Не тратя время на разговоры, Рей со всей силы врезала ему в живот — Бен с шипением согнулся и привалился к стене, подарив ей шанс пронестись мимо с колотящимся сердцем и тысячей разлетавшихся панических мыслей. Убираться, быстрее валить отсюда!..

Она мчалась по коридору, чудом наткнулась на чулан, где томилась тви’лека. Бросившись к кодовому замку, Рей вскоре осознала тщетность попытки — но едва к горлу приникли досада и злость, как что-то _странное_ пришло в движение. Замок вдруг просто открылся сам по себе, и дверь распахнулась настежь.

Тви’лека подняла голову и, стоило Рей махнуть ей, вскочила на ноги. Рей мысленно упрекнула себя: как ей только в голову пришло бросить бедняжку с Беном!..

Вместе они нырнули в лабиринт корабля, и скоро в спину им раздался смех. Легенькая тви’лека почти не издавала шума, но Рей вздрагивала от собственных шагов, заставлявших скрежетать старые решетки на полу.

— Еб твою мать! — Бен хохотнул. — Ладно, я не обидчивый, Рей! Мне нравятся дрянные девчонки!

Он был где-то рядом, искал, и плохое предчувствие насчет того, что случится, если он все-таки ее найдет, не покидало Рей. С него станется пожелать попробовать товар.

Бен протяжно присвистнул.

— Иди сюда, детка. Я трахну тебя вместо Зеленухи.

Тви’лека крепко зажмурилась, вслепую нашаривая поворот коридора, ведущий к какому-то помещению. Рей заглянула вперед, дрожа и обливаясь потом, слыша приближавшиеся шаги Бена.

Спасательные капсулы! Две худенькие девушки легко могли уместиться в одной.

Пленницы поспешили к ним. Подрагивающими пальцами Рей набрала стандартный код аварийного запуска, который запомнила по грузовикам на Джакку, и стон оживших движков заставил ее сердце забиться чаще. Сделав знак тви’леке залезать первой, она обернулась.

И увидела Бена — он стоял на пороге, ухватившись за край стены, и ухмылялся. Другой рукой держался за живот.

— Знаешь, а было больно, — выдохнул он и, качнув головой, медленно распрямился. — Наверное, играешь в смэшбол? Есть такое подозрение, что даже неплохо.

Рей резко хлопнула по панели, чтобы отправить капсулу с пассажиром в полет. Механизмы зашипели — модуль загерметизировался и провалился в шлюз, отрываясь от корабля, а затем Сила врезалась ей в спину с мощью ховер-поезда.

На этот раз каким-то образом что-то смягчило удар, хотя Рей все равно вмазало в панель управления. Она стиснула зубы — неожиданно странная энергия буквально взбурлила в животе, как всегда, угрожая заполнить ее с головой, но сейчас Рей потянулась навстречу — и схватила ее.

Энергия прошлась по рукам, наполнила ее пальцы, и Рей оставалось только развернуться, обрушивая ее на Бена. Он успел лишь удивленно моргнуть, потому как в следующий миг его припечатало к противоположной стене, да так сильно, что образовалась вмятина в металле.

Рей отшатнулась — в шоке от нежданного порыва Силы, прошедшего по телу и продолжавшего убывать из пальцев. Опомнившись, она встряхнула рукой и вернулась к панели, чтобы запрограммировать капсулу для себя. Теперь Сила пульсировала в ней, и Рей не знала, как это прекратить.

— _Рей_ … Рей, — Бен с кашлем перевернулся на спину, морщась от боли. — У меня еще никогда не случалось стояка при таких необычных обстоятельствах.

На лбу у нее выступили капельки пота. Ну же — ну!

Датчики запищали, с шипением открывая оставшуюся капсулу. Рей сразу запрыгнула туда и заперлась изнутри. Еле слушавшимися руками она пристегнулась и подтвердила координаты заданного пункта назначения: Набу. Набу. По слухам, там цивилизованно. И многолюдно. Значит, получится затеряться.

Сквозь транспаристил ее глаза встретились с глазами Бена. Он застыл на четвереньках, с тяжело вздымавшейся грудью, и улыбнулся — она показала ему язык.

А еще через миг все почернело — капсулу выбросило в ледяную пустоту, и Рей закрыла глаза. Все хорошо. Теперь нужно подождать, когда она доберется до какого-нибудь мало-мальски обитаемого места и заработает средства, чтобы возвратиться на Джакку.


	3. Chapter 3

Рей впервые в жизни видела столько _зелени_.

Капсула приземлилась в лесу — среди сочных мхов и трав, уходящих к небу зеленых крон деревьев, верхушки которых так густо переплетались, что свет едва пробивался сквозь них. Воздух был чистым, прохладным и насыщенным, напитанным влагой.

От разнообразия ощущений и вкусов кружило голову. Рей обошла капсулу и побежала прочь, боясь, что ее найдет Бен. Зная координаты назначения, это сделать нетрудно.

Лес уступил место пологому холму, который спускался к окраине оживленного города. Наполненной красками, шумом и самым разнообразным народом, поглощенным своими делами. Рей прокралась вдоль каменной стены и юркнула в первый попавшийся темный переулок.

Укрывшись тут, она потерла лицо дрожащими руками, с трудом сдерживая слезы. Что это за место? На Джакку и близко не такого кипения жизни и звуков, но, несмотря на это, ей просто хотелось вернуться домой.

Как далеко отсюда ее дом? Поможет ли ей здесь хоть кто-нибудь?

***

После нескольких часов блужданий Рей наткнулась на небольшую гостиницу, зажатую между двумя высокими зданиями. Владелец, оказавшийся родианцем, разрешил ей переночевать — с условием, что она поможет на кухне с мытьем посуды. Рей воспользовалась шансом и заодно подкрепилась объедками.

Набу оказалась цивилизованным, шумным и совсем непривычным местом. Рей плохо представляла, с чего начинать поиск пути домой, — родианца интересовали лишь дешевые рабочие руки, так что она решила подумать обо всем утром. Интересно, где сейчас Бен?

От беспокойных мыслей сон не шел. На всякий случай Рей не стала снимать запыленную одежду и отказалась от идеи принять ультразвуковой душ — вдруг придется делать ноги посреди ночи.

…И действительно — посреди ночи она ощутила нечто странное.

Она распахнула глаза. Сила бурлила, накатывая волнами, и Рей поняла: Бен где-то рядом. Вскочив с койки, она высунулась в коридор, слыша гулкий стук собственного сердца. Как Бен ухитрился найти ее так быстро?

— …Спрашиваю в последний раз, Солек. Ты видел девку в грязных обмотках и с тремя пучками на голове?

— У нас… у нас много постояльцев, сэр. Набу — крупная планета сектора… — Подобострастный голос прервался странным кашлем. — Может… вам стоит обратиться в посольство?

— Зачем мне это делать, если я чувствую ее рядом?

Бен был внизу, он тряс хозяина гостиницы! Рей шмыгнула обратно в комнату и поспешила к окну, выходившему на противоположную сторону здания. Бен _чувствовал_ ее — как она его! Рей никогда не просила о таком — вообще ни о чем, свалившемся ей на голову всего за сутки!

Черепица скользила под ботинками, но кое-как Рей удалось выбраться на крышу и по водосточной трубе забраться на соседнее здание. Она обернулась — да ладно, ничего с Солеком не случится. А вот ей надо убираться подальше, иначе продадут в рабство и превратят в племенную кобылу!

Пробежав по крыше, она отыскала безопасный спуск и спрыгнула на темную улочку, озираясь по сторонам и сомневаясь, как поступить. В спасательном модуле планету не покинешь, оставалось только удирать без оглядки, пока Бену не надоест погоня.

Была глубокая ночь, хоть не такая кромешно-темная, как на Джакку, и Рей шла вперед, придерживаясь малолюдных переулков. Иногда долетали отголоски Силы — странные шевеления, которые Рей предпочитала игнорировать. Да, Сила помогла ей сбежать от Бена, но она же позволяла ему вытворять ужасные вещи с бедной тви’лекой.

По рукам пробежали мурашки. Свежая прохлада Набу несла запахи воды и земли, это была планета, где хотелось жить. Как знать, вдруг ее родители отсюда? Возможно, именно здесь ее место...

В следующее мгновение Рей швырнуло в стену, выбив дыхание из груди. Она сползла наземь, хватаясь за горло — из тьмы выступила рослая фигура.

Бен улыбнулся и присел перед ней на корточки. Тряхнул кистью, раскрывая серебристый ободок, мерцавший красными огоньками, и без слов нацепил его ей на шею. Ободок зажужжал и сомкнулся, и внезапно все те странные ощущения, незримые движения исчезли.

Бен устало вздохнул.

— Ну что, пришлось попотеть, но ты усвистела недалеко. Осталось выдернуть Зеленуху с Батуу, но я не в настроении, чтоб ты знала. У меня спина болит. После дюрастила.

Рей сковала противная слабость. Конечности налились свинцом, как будто весь день приходилось прыгать по металлолому, и она тихо всхлипнула, когда Бен поднялся. Что он с ней сделал? Чем накачал?

Бен прижал ее голову к стене. Шутливый настрой, шуточки из кабины он явно оставил в прошлом — и сейчас злился, искал способ наказать ее.

— Тебе нравится? — промурлыкал он, расстегивая пояс. — Тебя отрезало от Силы. Сейчас ты чувствуешь небольшую усталость, поэтому… — Он расправил плечи и приблизился. — Тебе же легче, если не будешь упрямиться.

— Я… Мне жаль… — выдавила Рей, пытаясь отодвинуться. — Я больше не буду.

— Вперед. Не заставляй делать тебе больно.

Рей услышала шорох его штанов и ощутила, как что-то теплое тыкается в рот. Она судорожно всхлипнула, но Бен напирал, сжал ее волосы, пока она не разомкнула губы.

Рот расперло до самой глотки. Глаза заслезились, и Рей, давясь, качнула головой, хватаясь за ноги Бена. К горлу подступила рвота — рот переполнял его член, толстый и твердый, и Бен, крепко держа ее за голову, уже принялся плавно двигаться.

Он тихо застонал, поглаживая ее подбородок, пока набирал темп. Слюни, бурно стекавшие по ее лицу, облегчали задачу, но Рей продолжала давиться, ошалело корчась на холодной земле. То, что он творил, было ужасно! Она задыхалась!

— Еб твою мать!.. — выдохнул Бен и, упершись локтем в стену, подпер лоб рукой. — Ебать, я сейчас кончу!.. Так охуенно…

Эхо противного причмокивания громко разносилось по темному переулку. Рей с трудом приспособилась дышать через нос и с ужасом косилась на тени неподалеку — прохожие гуляли по освещенной улице, не замечая происходящий рядом кошмар. Сглотнув, она хныкнула, цепляясь за Бена, пытаясь заставить его замедлиться. Но это только подстегнуло его.

А ведь ей почти удалось сбежать, словно по волшебству! Получилось даже спасти тви’леку, но теперь Рей заходилась плачем в незнакомом углу, пока похититель всласть измывался над ней самой. Она вздрогнула и предприняла слабую попытку отстраниться, но Бен, тяжело дыша, исступленно вбился ей в горло.

— Знаю, детка… — выдохнул он и задышал чаще. Набухшая плоть дернулась у нее во рту. Бен подал бедрами вперед, прошелся пальцами по ее волосам. — Просто расслабься, хорошо? И глотай.

Бен захрипел, и какой-то прохожий притормозил, вглядываясь в потемки переулка. Голову Рей придавило к стене, и в глотку брызнула мерзкая, теплая, солоноватая жижа. Рей чуть не подавилась, но он держал ее на месте, заставляя судорожно проглатывать все.

Наконец обмякший член выскользнул из губ, оставляя Рей кашлять и отплевываться. Бен повернул голову, застегивая ширинку, и любопытный прохожий, ускорив шаг, поспешил скрыться.

— Неплохой минет, детка, — ухмыльнулся Бен. — Вот и все, что от тебя требовалось, чтобы и дальше скучать на Джакку. Но знать бы все заранее, да?

Рей задрожала, когда Бен подхватил ее и перекинул через плечо. Хотелось плакать, но слезы не шли.

Он направился куда-то темными улицами, мимо знакомой гостиницы, вверх по холму, туда, где в лесочке было припарковано его ржавое корыто. У Рей не хватало сил даже попытаться вырваться. Тело словно оцепенело, казалось, еще чуть-чуть — и она отключится. И ей было страшно — Рей не хотела очнуться и обнаружить Бена на себе или… внутри.

Едва они вошли в разверстый зев корабля, как трап поднялся. Рей зажмурилась, по-детски надеясь, что кошмар закончится.

Слезы обожгли глаза, когда Бен занес ее в каморку, где совсем недавно была заперта несчастная тви’лека. В клетке каким-то чудом умещались две двухъярусные койки и крохотный санузел — было тесно, холодно и темно, как в гробу. Наверное, здесь она и умрет. Может, ей _никогда_ не суждено увидеть родителей.

Рей разрыдалась, отвернувшись от Бена, когда тот присел возле ее койки с колючим хлипким матрасом. Он поцокал языком и с улыбкой потянул ее за руку. Ближе к себе. _Слабость_ накрыла ее с головой. Она ощущала смертельную усталость. Болел живот, и терпкий вкус семени не сходил с языка.

— Ш-ш… Все в порядке, детка. Все в порядке, — Бен обхватил ее за щеку и вытер слезы большим пальцем. От его прикосновения бежали мурашки по коже. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Никаких щупоголовых монстров тебя не ждет. Только я.

Он наклонился, и Рей отшатнулась, насколько могла, — он крепко держал ее руку. С губ сорвался всхлип, когда он прислонился лбом к ее лбу, шепча какие-то ласковые утешения. Головокружение усилилось — она до сих пор чувствовала соленый привкус и движение горячей кожи. В глазах темнело. Может, повезет, и она больше не проснется.

Бен чмокнул ее в кончик носа.

— Вздремни немного, — шепнул он. — Когда проснешься, я уже верну Зеленуху… Мы закинем ее покупателю и решим, что делать с _тобой_.

— Отпусти меня, — взмолилась Рей из последних сил. — Я сделаю все, что захочешь, только отвези меня на Джакку…

— Все? — Он провел губами от ее виска к уху и заговорщицки понизил голос: — Ты отсосешь мне еще раз?

— …Д-да. Да.

— Да? Откроешь свой нежный ротик и проглотишь всю кончу?

— Я… я…

— А может, ляжешь на спинку и раздвинешь для меня эти длинные ножки? — Его ровное дыхание смешивалось с ее паническими всхлипами, и Рей вздрогнула. — Дашь мне кончать в тебя, сколько захочу? Ты сделаешь это, детка? Пустишь меня к себе?

— Я хочу домой, — слабеющим голосом пролепетала она. — Я просто хочу вернуться домой.

— Чтобы получить желаемое, тебе придется согласиться чем-то пожертвовать, Рей. Или нет, — Бен взял ее за щеку, и его голос опустился до глубоких зловещих нот: — Как бы там ни было, я возьму у тебя все, что захочу.

Он встал и, не сказав больше ни слова, нежно поцеловал ее в лоб. Рей смотрела, как он выходил из каморки, и повернулась на бок — по ее лицу катились слезы. Ошейник на шее мигал красными огоньками.


	4. Chapter 4

Сидя в глухой каморке, трудно было понять, сколько прошло времени, но Рей казалось, что не меньше нескольких дней. Бен приносил еду и с каждым разом выглядел все более нервным — похоже, выследить тви’леку у него не получалось, — и это доставляло Рей вящее облегчение. Хорошо. Хоть одной из них удастся улизнуть.

Бен больше не пытался воспользоваться ситуацией, но иногда приходил, пока она дремала, ложился на койку у нее за спиной. В такие моменты Рей боялась шелохнуться, и утыкалась взглядом в обшивку стены, гадая, вздумает ли он опять сделать нечто ужасное.

Но Бен всего лишь спал. Наверное, неспроста. Ясно же, с ним совершенно точно было что-то не так.

И вот, в очередной раз проснувшись, она обнаружила, что он сунул руку ей под тряпки, лапая за грудь. Рей поморгала, чувствуя, как краснеет от такого оскорбления, и машинально засадила ему локтем по ребрам. Фу, извращенец! Какой мерзкий больной извращенец!

— Знала бы ты, какую кучу бабла обещали отвалить за Зеленуху, — заговорил Бен, будто удар локтем в бочину его вовсе не расстроил. Стиснув Рей за грудь, он тяжело вздохнул. — Так что теперь, после таких убытков, мне придется вручить тебя Сноуку.

— Убери руки! — прошипела она.

Бен смял ее сосок большим пальцем. Рей вцепилась в его предплечье, прижатое к ее животу, но без толку — похититель продолжил тискать ее, жарко дыша в затылок.

Это было унизительно! В ошейнике ее постоянно донимала усталость, пытаться отпихнуть Бена было бесполезно. Рей зажмурилась, стараясь не замечать будоражащее покалывание в теле и притвориться, что с ней кто-то другой, кто-то хороший, и вместе они летят не на этом ржавом космическом корыте.

Бен потерся носом о ее волосы.

— Прежде чем сбагрить тебя, я хочу получить компенсацию за причиненные неудобства… а после потешиться зрелищем, когда тебя примется сношать какая-нибудь ебнутая щупоголовая тварь.

Рей съежилась и дернулась, когда его рука пробралась ей в штаны — она же знала, что он собрался делать!

Бен не соизволил обратить внимания на ее чувства, как всегда. Язык его тела выдавал все скопившееся напряжение и раздражение. Он сдернул с нее штаны до колен и, недовольно зашипев из-за ее возни, перевернул на живот, пригвоздив к койке своим весом. Рей выпучила глаза — почему он такой тяжеленный?!

— Прекрати, — прохрипела она, вздрогнув, когда раздался звук расстегиваемого ремня. — Хватит!..

— Не бузи и расслабься, детка. Тогда я не промахнусь и вставлю куда положено.

Пальцы проползли глубже. Наверное, так могло быть легче — помочь подготовиться, — но ритмичная ласка лишь усиливала панику, заставляла Рей вскрикивать, бессильно корчась под тяжелой тушей. Вылезти из-под Бена казалось невыполнимой задачей — он, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал поглаживать ее складки, отчего у Рей в который раз свело живот.

Возле уха прозвучал хриплый мужской стон.

— Держу пари, у тебя тугая сладкая киска, — Бен протолкнул в нее палец, заставив подавиться. — Да, мать твою!.. Сладкая и тугая…

Двинув пальцем несколько раз, он добавил к нему второй, и Рей выдохнула в подушку. Болезненные ощущения сопровождало что-то смутное, щекочущее… Но почему, ведь это было насилие!

Бен раздвинул ее бедра коленом. Он убрал руку, а в следующий миг в нее начало проталкиваться что-то большее — шире и толще, чем его пальцы. Рей судорожно втянула воздух сквозь зубы и мотнула головой, но он давил и давил. Боль нарастала.

— Обычно я не тороплюсь, — шепнул Бен. Напряженные мышцы раздвигались под его напором, и Рей поджала пальцы ног. — Но сейчас хочу, чтобы ты немного прочувствовала боль.

Деваться было некуда. Рей стиснула зубы, всхлипнув, когда Бен безжалостно вставил в нее член. Через секунду он сжал ее бедро и замер, меняя угол, а затем продолжил начатое, не оставив Рей иного выхода, кроме как терпеть и ждать, пока все закончится.

Ощущения были непривычными. Ее распирало изнутри, как тушу, насаженную на вертел, она задыхалась под тяжеленным телом. Бен трахал ее как бешеный, и Рей растерялась в спутанном множестве прикосновений и звуков. В сексе он был таким же эгоистичным… и огромным.

В воздухе разносился противный звук шлепков о кожу. Бен всхрапнул, прижимаясь к ее шее. Как сквозь толщу воды, Рей чувствовала тянущее болезненное возбуждение, и это было хуже, чем когда он пытался возбудить ее рукой.

— Охуеть… Просто охуеть, — губы Бена прошлись по ее шее, и он сунул руку вниз, нащупывая чувствительный бугорок. — Тебе стоит быть благодарной, особенно перед тем забраком, хех... Видела бы ты его член. 

Рей передернуло. Лучше умереть, чем превратиться в племенную кобылу Первого ордена!..

Пальцы Бена гладили ее, растирая липкую влагу, и вскоре Рей задрожала, застигнутая невольной разрядкой. Прижимаясь к подушке, она затрясла головой, пытаясь отдышаться… И тут слабое шевеление Силы унялось — ну конечно, он, как положено такому ублюдку, делал это специально. Мышцы трепетали, погружая мысли в томительную дымку, так что Рей едва заметила, как он принялся кончать.

— …Твою мать! — выплюнул Бен и впился пальцами в ее бедро. На секунду он замедлился, словно над чем-то раздумывая, но затем вогнал ей со всех силы. — Пошло оно все!.. Сейчас я наполню тебя, детка!.. Накачаю твою сладкую киску до краев!..

Голос Бен прервался глубоким стоном. Его плоть на миг замедлилась внутри Рей, и бешеный темп сменился глубокими чувственными толчками. Рей задрожала, когда его большое тело накрыло ее, и над ухом разнесся удовлетворенный вздох.

…А потом все кончилось. Бен засмеялся ей в волосы, еще пару раз наподдав бедрами, бередя ее уставшие мышцы. Рей охватила глухая вязкая усталость.

— Зря, наверное… — прохрипел Бен, поцеловал ее в висок и хмыкнул. — Но я нечаянно. Представил, как тебя подминает знакомый мне тип с щупальцами. И как ты тихо хнычешь…

Рей молчала, и тогда он принялся целовать ее кожу, да так, что в животе опять противно потянуло. Его бедра понемногу возобновили движения — Бен снова пытался возбудиться… Собирался надругаться над ней _снова_.

— Я бы приплатил, чтоб на такое полюбоваться, — пробормотал он, проводя рукой по ее лобку, и Рей скривилась. — Ш-ш-ш… Расслабься. Вдруг тебе повезет, и я обрюхачу тебя до того, как очередь дойдет до одного из рогатых ублюдков?..

— Заткнись.

Он шутливо шлепнул ее по ягодице.

— Да ладно, детка. Не будь букой. Я просто хочу помочь.

 _Помощь_ … С горечью думая о том, как сильно он ей помогал, Рей дождалась, пока Бен пошел на второй заход, грубо вгоняя ей сзади и, конечно же, опять забыв вытащить в конце. Хохотнув, он наконец ушел, бросив ее в каморке с остывавшим на виске следом поцелуя.

Рей свернулась в комочек, слишком измученная и разбитая, чтобы смывать гадкую сырость с бедер. Галактика была ужасным местом.

***

Перед тем как покинуть «Сокол», Бен заставил ее принять душ и только потом, подобрав световой меч и бластер, сковал ей руки за спиной и вывел наружу.

Они оказались в ангаре колоссальных размеров: стало ясно, что этот корабль во много раз превышал все звездолеты, какие только доводилось видеть Рей. Черные полы, черные стены — ей померещилось, что это самый настоящий спуск в преисподнюю, в Бездну. Бен подталкивал ее в поясницу, направляя вперед, и небрежно приветствовал взмахом руки встречавшихся по пути офицеров.

— Они терпеть меня не могут, — фыркнул он и потерся носом о ее волосы. — Прямо как ты, Рей.

Пожалуй, в этом он не ошибся. Рей думала, что еще ни к кому не испытывала такой жгучей ненависти.

Бен подвел ее к дверям, которые разошлись при его приближении и оказались кабиной лифта. Внутри Бен вдруг угрюмо замолчал, его губы вытянулись в тонкую линию.

Рей и без него догадывалась, что там, куда они направляются, ее не ждет ничего хорошего, но дала себе слово, что это не имеет значения в конечном итоге. Если дойдет до дела, она не допустит, чтобы ее низвели до роли секс-игрушки забрака, щупоголового монстра _или_ Бена Соло. Такого _не будет_.

Лифт остановился, и новые двери открыли дорогу к огромнейшему сводчатому залу, в дальнем конце которого на троне восседал дряхлый старик в золотой робе. Старик сидел неподвижно, наблюдая за приближением гостей, и даже с подавленной ошейником Силой Рей ощущала исходившее от него зло.

Поодаль замерли стражники в красном, как недвижные статуи в этом невероятно большом, округлом зале. Но Рей чувствовала, что они чутко следят за происходящим.

— Прошу прощения, опоздал! — голос Бена разнесся эхом в пространстве. Сам Бен встал шагах в двадцати перед троном. — Меня отвлекли.

Пугающий старик никак не отреагировал — он молчал, изучающе рассматривая пришедших. У Рей внутри все похолодело от нехорошего предчувствия — старик точно что-то замыслил, иначе почему так надолго задумался…

Наконец он побарабанил длинными узловатыми пальцами по подлокотнику трона и заговорил — от его голоса несло могильной жутью:

— Это и есть та Чувствительная к Силе?

— Она самая. Звать Рей, — Бен неосторожно стиснул ее запястье сильнее, будто волнуясь. — Рей, это Верховный лидер Сноук. Вдруг тебе интересно.

Нет, совсем нет. Рей не могла отвести глаз от бледного старика, трясясь от страха и ненависти. До нее доходили слухи о Сноуке из Первого ордена, но она никогда не думала, что встретит его собственной персоной… Впрочем, о Силе в своей крови она тоже не думала.

Отзвук постукивания пальцами Сноука вновь остался единственным, что слышалось в тронном зале. Никто не смел шелохнуться.

— Ты хорошо поработал, молодой Соло, — поощрительно изрек Сноук после долгой паузы. Раскрытой ладонью он указал на Рей, и она сдвинула брови. — Женщина-человек явится превосходным пополнением программы — не запятнает кровь потомства чужеродной примесью.

— …Разве фишка не в том, чтоб их смешивать?

Сноук опустил длани на колени и улыбнулся — слегка, насколько позволял его изрезанный шрамами рот.

— Нет, — ответил он. — Лишь человеческое дитя, открытое Силе, способно стать венцом творения. Мы сбережем эту женщину для великой цели, пока я не подыщу ей подходящего партнера. Каким же исключительным станет сие потомство… Сколько могущества будет заключено в этой крови…

Рей вывернулась из хватки Бена и оскалилась. Безучастные до поры стражники шагнули вперед, поднимая оружие, но Сноук предостерегающе приподнял ладонь.

— Я скорее умру! — прорычала Рей.

Бен схватил ее за шиворот и рывком вернул к себе, под взглядом ухмыляющегося Сноука. Рей вырывалась, как взбесившаяся пустынная крыса, пока путы Силы не охватили ее с головой, заморозив напряженные мышцы. Оставшись совершенно беспомощной, Рей прожгла глазами этого Верховного лидера!

Сноук откинулся на спинку трона, вскинув брови.

— Девочка, безусловно, ценна — даже с заглушенными способностями. Я чувствую ее могущество, но могущество ее отпрыска возрастет вдвойне, если не больше. Как жаль, что под рукой у меня нет для нее подходящей партии.

Вновь повисла долгая натянутая пауза. Рей чувствовала, как Бен недовольно поглаживает ее поясницу большим пальцем. О чем он так раздумывал? С его образом жизни он же не мог всерьез собираться…

— Должен признаться, я думал об этом, — кашлянул он. — Но сомневался. Я часто в отлучке.

— М-м… Не горел желанием уподобляться отцу, верно? — Сноук скрюченными пальцами поиграл лучами света в воздухе, даже не глядя на Бена. — Определенно, кровь Скайуокера таит многообещающий потенциал, но примесь Соло отравляет его, оставляя желать лучшего. Хан Соло был слабым мужчиной, и боюсь, как бы немощь сия не передалась его сыну.

Бен резко шагнул вперед, и у Рей екнуло в груди — Сила пришла в движение. Словно почувствовав это, стража вновь подняла оружие, но улыбающийся Сноук сохранил невозмутимость.

— Это меня ты называешь слабаком?! — рявкнул Бен.

— О нет. Впрочем, ты не сделал ничего, чтобы доказать _обратное_.

Как он мог вестись на такое?.. Ясно же, что Сноук, почти не скрываясь, дурачил его, а Бен со своим эмоциональным срывом летел прямо в ловушку. Старик хотел, чтобы ценная пленница досталась Бену, но не торопился говорить об этом напрямик.

Бен схватил ее за локоть.

— Вообще-то я уже трахнул ее, когда она не хотела! — Его пальцы вцепились в нее, подтянули ближе. — Хан Соло поступил был так?! А я — да, и сделаю это _снова_!

— Ничего страшного, безобидная провинность. Я пошлю солдат, они найдут подходящую пару для маленькой Рей.

— Нет, — отрезал Бен, качнув головой, — ты этого не сделаешь. Я сам обрюхачу ее, не пройдет и недели!

— Ты так уверен? Представляется удручающе пустой растрата ресурсов, если ты окажешься не способен… выполнить эту работу.

Бен, очевидно, воспринял это как вызов. Он бесцеремонно швырнул Рей на пол, и прежде чем она успела понять, что происходит, бухнулся на колени у нее за спиной. Виски сдавило — голову прижало к полу Силой, и Рей зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть поблескивающих глаз Верховного лидера.

Штаны рывком опустились до колен. На четвереньках, прогнувшись, Рей содрогнулась, когда Бен засадил ей без всяких прелюдий. Боль была зверская. Такая, что пронзила насквозь и вырвала слезы из глаз. Хотя еще мгновением раньше ей казалось, что хуже вообще не бывает…

Но Бен был полон решимости подтвердить свою правоту: отыметь ее, невзирая на отсутствие взаимности. Поэтому, вцепившись в ее бедра, он остервенело работал членом, на вдох-выдох вбиваясь в непослушное тело. Каждый шлепок звонко разносился по тронному залу, пока не утопал в безмолвной пустоте. Сноук наблюдал за зрелищем со своего трона, а Рей не могла издать ни звука.

Через несколько минут, наполнявших ее болью и страхом, Бен достиг кульминации. Его дыхание прервалось гортаным стоном, и он безудержно излился в нее, мелко подрагивая всем телом и поглаживая ее кожу.

Сноук только улыбнулся:

— Похоже, я недооценил тебя, молодой Соло. Отведи ее к медикам, пусть проведут осмотр, и она твоя. — Его взгляд скользнул по серому от унижения лицу Рей. — Может статься, вопреки моему первоначальному убеждению, у вас с отцом не столь много общего, как кажется.

Бен откинулся назад, застегивая штаны, а затем встал, потянув Рей за собой, и коротко кивнул Сноуку. Весь путь назад до лифта и дальше его темные глаза казались совершенно пустыми, словно он только сейчас начал осознавать, что натворил.

Двери лифта сомкнулись, оставив Рей наедине с Беном. Она дрожала, чувствуя, как по ногам стекает его сперма, но не сводила взгляда с закрытых дверей, как бы резко искусственный след ни бил по глазам. Все словно притупилось после пережитого. Он сделал это снова, как и сказал. Дважды надругался над ней, а она все еще не знала, как сбежать отсюда.

Путь вел дальше, на более глубокие уровни, и Бен взъерошил волосы, неразборчиво забубнил под нос, словно не замечая ничего вокруг:

— …Я _не Хан_. У нас ничего общего. — И осекся, прерывисто выдохнув: — Я не слабак!.. Настоящие мужчины берут то, что хотят!.. Настоящие мужчины берут то, что хотят…

Рей продолжала смотреть прямо перед собой. Когда-нибудь — как-нибудь — она обязательно сбежит отсюда, даже если попытка будет стоить ей жизни!

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [Sowing Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790392/chapters/49410086) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie).


End file.
